The Oakenburg
by Heroshi
Summary: Colonial Ketchum sets off on the final flight of the Oakenburg. His love is there as well Countess Misty Von Water. Based on the Hindenburg.
1. Chapter 1

1 Letters

***This story is based on **_**The Hindenburg.**_

***Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Hindenburg **_**or **_**Pokémon. **_

"Colonel Ketchum, I need you to be security detail on this flight of the Oakenburg."

"Yes, Minister of Propaganda, Sir."

"Ok, so the ship will be taking off in three days, May third."

"Ok, but don't the recent threatening letters worry you especially the one from that crazy lady in Johto. The trip is from Kanto to Sinnoh right."

"Yes," He concluded.

I walked down the road my car which would take me to my apartment to pack.

**2 Days till flight**

"Hi Misty so I'll be out of Kanto for a while because I have to go to Sinnoh on the Oakenburg on May third."

"Really, Ash, I am too."

"Uhh don't the letters worry you?"

"No. Hydrogen vessels have been reliable and safe for as long as I can remember."

"Ok," I concluded.

**Day of Flight**

_Ok so Ash this is your last chance to back out. _I thought as I got out of my car in the parking lot of the airport. _No I can't I have to make sure all of the people on that airship have a safe flight._

**Pre flight talks**

"Calm down Annie," May told her excited daughter.

"Oh but mommy, I've never been on a ship in the sky before," she replied.

"Well if you don't calm down it **will **be your last time until you get older," May shot back.

"Ok fine," Annie concluded sadly.

"Hey gramps so this ship was named after you," Gary inquired.

"Why yes it was," Professor Oak replied.

"Wow we know someone _so famous an airship was named after him_," Daisy replied to her brother and grandpa sarcastically.

"Now Daisy I'm sorry we had to go to Sinnoh but we have something important to do there," professor replied.

"Fine, fine whatever," She concluded and went back to texting her friends.

"Hey, Paul, go ask him if we can be the first ones on I really need to sit," Dawn told her husband.

"Ok honey," He replied under his breath. "You there, Ketchum, if you work her I've got a question for you."

"Yes, what do you want?"

"My wife over there, Dawn, wants to know if we can be the first ones on."

"Why yes just get your bags checked now, and we will begin loading in a few minutes."

"Hey thanks also _you know this ruddy blimp is filled with hydrogen_ right?"

"Why yes, but _I'll make a note of that any way."_

_ "You there professor, come here," Colonel called._

_ "Yes, Ash my boy, what do you need," he replied happily._

_ "Your metal tipped cane let me see it for a second."_

_ "Sure but why?"_

_ "Baggage boy, please bring me the duck tape. The metal tip may cause sparks which could cause a big boom, so for safety reasons…."_

_ "This is my new good cane…"_

_ "DO YOU WANNA DIE?"_

_ "Um no but…"_

_ "Ok see so for safety reasons we will do this."_


	2. Chapter 2

2 Flight Start

"Thanks for your cooperation, Professor," Ash finished.

"_You're welcome,_" He responded sarcastically.

"Wait you get mad at me for being sarcastic but then you are. How heck is that fair?" Daisy replied.

"Hello Countess, how are you?" Colonel Ash called.

"Fine, I'm going to see my daughter in Jubilife City she goes to the school for the def there."

"Oh mind if I visit her with you."

"Sure but don't you have to get back right away."

"The return flight doesn't leave until the tenth so I'll have four days. Aren't you returning on that flight?"

"Well no. I have friends bringing my things on a boat next week."

"Oh well I didn't realize this."

"I bought a villa in the Resort Area my daughter and I are going to live there, but I was also wondering if you would live there too."

"Sure but I might not be there till next month."

"Ok well let's try for that."

"Everyone the Oakenburg will be boarding in FIVE minutes," an announcer called.

"Bye countess I'll see you on the ship, I have to go."

"Ok bye," Countess Misty replied back waving.

As I finished my chats I went to board the ship. As I was getting there about to get on I saw a car pulling up. Out jumped Mr. and Mrs. Rocket.

"You to you have to get your bags checked," I said.

"Well here you can check them right her," Jessie said. I then pulled out a doll about to check it.

"Oh goody, we are going to play doctor," James said.

"Ok you know what SECURITY, check their bags," Ash yelled.

"Yes Colonel," they said obediently.

I then finally got on and stood at my post. I was followed by one of our newer riggers Cyrus Galactic.

"Hello Cyrus, go with the other riggers to their spots."

"Actually I was going to go to my room and unpack."

"Ok you can do that."

"Welcome everyone…. Mom why are you here."

"Professor Oak invited me. There is something he wanted to do in Sinnoh that involves me some how."

"Ok well enjoy your trip."

Finally everyone got on and we all went to the dinning room or the lounge. We were about to take off but we first had to play the anthem of Kanto. We then finally got going.


End file.
